Promises
by Kiawna
Summary: Joey makes a promise to Mokuba, that he intends to keep. SetoJoey Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!


Blue eyes glared out of the office window at the falling snow. Winter was his most hated season. Why, one may ask. Because it was the season that employees came up with any excuse that they couldn't come into work. It was also the season in which most employees booked weeks off. Really, what was so great about taking a vacation in the winter? Why not take it during Spring or Fall when business was slow?

"All incompetent." He muttered to the window. "I should just fire them all and find better employees."

"Now really, Kaiba, isn't that a bit harsh." A familiar voice came from behind him. "I mean, it is almost Christmas."

"Christmas is just another holiday." Kaiba replied bitterly.

"You may think it's just another holiday, Kaiba. However, it's a time to spend with friends and family. Not sit at a desk figuring out what the sales of the day were and how they can improve for tomorrow."

Kaiba just shook his head slowly. "The only family I have is Mokuba. And I see him everyday, so really, it's no different." He turned from the window and stared into honey eyes. "Now, what do you want, mutt?"

The mentioned honey eyes narrowed in a glare at the 'nickname'. "I was told to come ask you if Mokuba would be allowed to come to a Christmas party that Yugi is hosting."

"Let Mokuba go hang out with you and the rest of your friends?" He started towards his desk. "I don't think so."

"And why not? There is nothing wrong with us." The blonde stepped forward. "We aren't the ones with the problem. It's you, _Seto._" He called him by his first for emphasis. "Yugi is more than willing to be your friend, but no. You, Mr. To-proud -to-be anyone's-friend turned a cold shoulder towards his offer." By this time, the blonde's amber eyes seemed to bit lit with a fire. "You're no better than Yugi, Ryou or myself, Kaiba. You're still a teenage boy, with way too much on his shoulders. And you know what, I'm going to tell Mokuba he can come."

Seto's blue eyes narrowed at the blonde. "I would just call him. He wouldn't disobey me." He did his best to ignore what Joey was saying, mostly because he knew that everything he said was right.

"You're right." Joey grabbed Seto by his hand and began to drag him to the door. "Cause you're coming, too. So you can tell him yourself."

Yanking his hand away from the comfortable warmth and shock that he received when Joey had grabbed his hand. "What are you talking about, mutt? What's gotten into you?" He tried to ignore the warmth that Joey's hand had left.

Joey had felt something too, but he wasn't nearly as disturbed by it as Kaiba was. "Can't you just be civil for one night?" He asked, in defeat. "Really, I'm trying, Kaiba. I really am, but I don't know what else to do. I've ignored the dog comments and I've attempted to be friendly. What more do you want?"

Seto stared in shock at Joey. When he had asked what was wrong, he really wasn't expecting _that_ answer. He just thought Joey had gotten drunk somehow. Shaking his head mentally, Seto glared at Joey. "I have work to do." He said coldly and went to sit at his desk. "You may tell Mokuba he can go to your party, but I swear, if I find out that someone spiked the punch, and got my brother drunk. There will be hell to pay."

Joey sighed and started towards the door, but when he had pulled open the door, he looked over his shoulder and said quietly to him, "I'll try to explain to Mokuba that your work is more important than spending time with him. He really wanted you to come, Seto." He lowered his voice a little more. "I really wanted you to come." With that, he closed the door and left a very stunned Seto Kaiba starring at his computer monitor.

* * *

Joey jammed his hands in his pockets as he walked along the street. "Stupid Seto and his coldness." He narrowly dodged a wave of slush as a truck had just gone through a huge puddle."I don't know how I could ever fall for him." Letting out a sigh, he finished in defeat, "because I've seen his other side." 

He arrived at the Kaiba manstion and began his trek up the long driveway. Panting slightly, he arrived at the door and rang the doorbell, knowing knocking would do nothing. The blonde waited patiently for Mokuba to open the door. Little did Seto know, Mokuba had dismissed all of the servants for the holidays, on holiday pay. Mokuba knew what Christmas and the holidays were about, so he wanted them to be with their families, even though he couldn't be with his; cause his was at the office twenty-four-seven it seemed. It really wasn't fair to Mokuba, and Joey knew it. The kid needed his friends around, he needed his big brother even more.

Joey knew Mokuba was wise, well beyond his years. The kid was smarter than him, but he was still a kid no matter what Seto or Mokuba himself said. So, Joey was determined to do something about that. He just hadn't figured out how.

The door opened and there stood the short, ebony haired Kaiba. "Hey, Mokuba." Joey said, with false cheer, he was still pissed off.

"Seto's not coming is he." Mokuba stated, rather than asked. With a dejected look on his face.he hung his head. "I knew it was too much. You were nice to him weren't you, Joey?"

Joey kneeled so that he was the same height as Mokuba and gave him a hug. "I was, and I would do it again." He said, the pulled back, holding his shoulders and looking Mokuba in the eye. "You're brother does love you though. He's just not the partying type, I suppose." Joey stood up and looked down at him. Mokuba still hadn't cheered up much. "Tell you what, how about I take you over to Yugi's, and then I give it another try?"

At this suggestion, Mokuba lit up brightly. "Promise?" With a nod of affirmation from Joey, Mokuba gave him a hug before replying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that, Mokuba grabbed Joey's hand and dragged him off to the Game Shop.

* * *

Seto sat at his desk, staring at his monitor. There were a bunch of statistics and salary numbers, but he never noticed what those numbers were. For the last hour, he had done nothing but stare at his monitor or out the window. The whole time thinking about the last words that came out of Joey's mouth, not so much about Mokuba, but his last ones. 

_I really wanted you to come._

The way he said those words was so sincere. It made Seto question his views on how he judged Joey. Really, when he thought about it, he was quite harsh on him. The way he always criticized his dueling when really, he wasn't half-bad. He was always name-calling, with mostly mutt. In the end, Seto grudgingly admitted to himself that he liked the way Joey's eyes burned when he was angry and when he got in his face. In the end, Seto realized that he seemed to be attracted to Joey. When Joey had grabbed his hand earlier, that had helped him come to realize the fact. Now what was he to do?

"Wow, it's like déjà vu or something."

Seto snapped his head around, there leaning against the doorframe was Joey, arms crossed, looking very comfortable. He was about to ask what Joey was talking about when he suddenly realized that in his thinking, he had moved to the window, again. "Why are you back?"

Joey pushed off the doorframe. "I made a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yeah, to Mokuba." Joey walked forward slightly. "I promised him I'd give it another shot."

"Give what another shot?" Seto asked, confused.

"At you going to the party."

"I'm not going, and that's final."

"Why not?" Joey had stepped a bit closer. "Everyone wants you to be there…well, all the sane people. We don't count Marik and Bakura in matters like these anymore."

Seto turned his head away from Joey. "Why do I have a feeling you're just saying that?" He asked, barely able to keep the sadness, and little bit of hope, out of his voice. He didn't know Joey had moved closer until he was being turned around and he was looking straight into those honey brown eyes.

"I'm telling the truth." Joey replied, "I wouldn't say something like that. I'm not that mean. Please come?" When all he received was a turn of the head, Joey took his hand and made Seto turn his face back to look at him. "If you don't come for yourself, or for us, come for Mokuba. He really needs you right now, Kaiba. You should have seen the dejected look he had on his face when he saw me. He knew right away you had said you weren't going."

Seto's eyes had widened considerably at what was being said. "He wanted you to go more than he, himself, wanted to go. He's worried about you. He doesn't say it, but I can see it. You work too much, you hardly eat and you're rarely ever home or doing something fun." Here, Joey let his hands drop. "So please, for your sake and Mokuba's, please come to the party. I swear, I'll do whatever you want me to afterwards. I'll stay out of your hair, I'll let you call me names, hell, I'll even let you beat me up if you want and I'll never ask anything of you again."

Seto turned towards the window again and thought about what Joey had said. Anything, huh? A small smirk spread unnoticeably on his face. "Alright, mutt." He said, hiding the smirk and turning around. "I'll go, but I'll hold you to your word." Passing briskly by Joey, Seto headed to the door and grabbed his trench coat that was hanging on the coat rack.

Joey blinked after him before following him, oddly pleased with himself that he had convinced Seto to go. He would worry about the consequences later, for now, he had fulfilled his promise.

* * *

They arrived at the shop about twenty minutes later. It had long since got dark and the snow had slowly began to fall harder. "Well, we got here in one piece." Joey greeted as he entered the shop, hanging up his coat and taking Seto's cause he knew where they were going. "C'mon." He said to Seto, before taking the lead and walking towards the living area of the shop. 

"Big Brother! You came!" That was the only warning Seto got before he was tackled by what seemed to be a little blur of ebony. "I thought you wouldn't listen to Joey."

"Well, he made an offer I couldn't refuse." He glanced at Joey with a smirk, he would mention that the way Joey worded it made him think, later. And only to Joey if his plan worked.

Mokuba glanced at Joey curiously. "You did?"

Joey just shrugged, "Maybe it was my good looks and my charm." He gave a subtle wink to Kaiba. "I don't remember making an offer really. More like I promised him something." He ruffled Mokuba's hair. "And see," he pointed to Seto, "I told you keep my promises."

"You do. Thanks, Joey." With that, Mokuba left back into the party.

"Good looks and charm?" Seto raised an eyebrow at Joey.

Joey had a good feeling and glanced up without Seto looking. It was still there. Smirking inside, he moved closer. They were alone in the hallway and Joey lowered his voice. "Aww, you know it was those that made you come."

Seto cleared his throat and repeated, "actually, I would have to say it was your words that made me come." A slight, unnoticeable in the light they were in, blush came up. "They got me thinking."

"Really? Wow, I can say something smart."

Seto just chuckled and leaned his head closer. "You also said you would do anything." His voice was low and husky, and the closeness made Joey slightly weak.

"I did, didn't I?" He replied, leaning an inch closer. "What would you like?"

"Go out with me?"

Joey blinked, but then smiled and gave a nod of his head. "I accept." He then closed the distance and placed a gentle kiss upon Seto's lips. "That was just an acceptance kiss." He pointed up. "There has to be much more meaning with that."

Seto looked up, and sure enough, there hung a piece of mistletoe. "Did you have this planned?" When all he received was an innocent smile, he smirked and grabbed Joey by the waist, pulling him close. "Well then, maybe I should punish you somehow."

Joey leaned forward until his lips were mere centimeters from Seto's. His lips brushed Seto's with every word. "How about later? We still have a party to actually get into."

"True." Seto pressed his lips against Joey's and moved them softly against his. This went on for a while before he pulled back. "Hmm, you know what, puppy? I think this party is going to be fun after all."

**Owari **(or is it?)

A/N: I hope this will hold you guys until I'm able to get Chapter 12 of Many Projects, One Partner done. I promise, I am working on it. I'm just currently revising it to make it a little better and not seem too quick. So, I hope you guys like this one, and I'll get my other story done ASAP. I've been working a lot and haven't had much time on the computer. Thanks for your patience guys and gals. hugs to all


End file.
